Lulu/historia
Historia | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Nieznana | Grupy = * * * * * * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = , | Rywale = | 1:Skórka = Słodko-Gorzka Lulu | 2:Skórka = Szelmowska Lulu | 3:Skórka = Lulu Treserka Smoków | 4:Skórka = Lulu Zimowego Zachwytu | 5:Skórka = Basenowa Lulu | 6:Skórka = Czarodziejka Gwiazd Lulu | 7:Skórka = Kosmiczna Zaklinaczka Lulu | 8:Skórka = Czarodziejka Piżamy Lulu }} Krótka Yordlowa czarodziejka Lulu znana jest z tworzenia wyśnionych iluzji i niestworzonych stworzeń, przemierzając wraz ze swoim duszkiem towarzyszem . Lulu potrafi momentalnie zniekształcić rzeczywistość, zakrzywiając materiał świata i to, co uważa za kajdany tego nudnego, fizycznego wymiaru. Niektórzy uważają jej magię za nienaturalną w najlepszym wypadku, a za niebezpieczną w najgorszym. Lulu wierzy, że każdy potrzebuje trochę zaczarowania. Długa Lulu zawsze była troskliwą i pełną empatii Yordlką, która żyła w równym stopniu w swoich figlarnych marzeniach, co w rzeczywistości. Pewnego dnia, gdy przemierzała świat materialny, trafiła na coś, co wydawało się ptakiem ze złamanym skrzydłem. Podbiegła, by mu pomóc, ale w tym momencie zwierzę zmieniło się w drobnego, psotnego duszka . Zanim zdołała zareagować, duszek chwycił laskę, którą się podpierała, i ulotnił się. Lulu pobiegła za nim, chichocząc. Duszek prowadził ją głęboko w las. Przemykali nad głazami, pod kłodami i wokół pradawnych, zarośniętych kamiennych kręgów. Duszek czmychnął do jaskini ukrytej za wodospadem, a Lulu pognała za nim. Uciekinier śmigał to tu, to tam — cały czas będąc o włos przed nią. Zapuszczali się coraz głębiej i głębiej. Lulu potykała się o poskręcane korzenie, gramoliła między świecącymi grzybami i nawet nie zdała sobie sprawy, że w którymś momencie przekroczyli granicę świata duchowego. Otoczenie stawało się coraz bardziej osobliwe i dezorientujące. Góra stała się dołem, przód tyłem, a duże obiekty małymi. Wreszcie, po pościgu, który zdawał się trwać całe wieki, Lulu dogoniła duszka, który nazywał się, jak odkryła, Pix. Pstryknięciem swoich drobnych palców Pix zamienił jej skromną laskę w spiralny kostur i odrzucił jej go z powrotem. Lulu oniemiała z zachwytu, bo przedmiot wypuszczał liście i kwiaty. Tak zaczęła się ich dozgonna przyjaźń, oparta na psotach, zabawie i uwielbieniu dla przyrody. Pix przyprowadził ją na Polanę. , dom Lulu, było przedziwnym, magicznym miejscem, które wymykało się logice i w którym czas nie miał znaczenia, a prawa przyrody świata materialnego nie miały do końca zastosowania. Jednak Polana była miejscem jeszcze osobliwszym — istniała na długo przed tym, zanim na świecie pojawili się Yordlowie, i być może to właśnie z niej zrodziło się Bandle City. Była przesycona pierwotną magią i kryła się tak głęboko, że nigdy nie trafił na nią żaden Yordle... aż do teraz. Magia Lulu stała się tutaj znacznie potężniejsza. Śmiejąc się radośnie, Yordlka odkryła, że może na zawołanie zmieniać otoczenie i przeistaczać się w cokolwiek zechce. Wszystko, co tylko pojawiało się w jej nazbyt bujnej wyobraźni, ożywało. Lulu nie wiedziała, czy Pix przyprowadził ją tutaj, ponieważ dostrzegł w niej bratnią duszę i po prostu chciał mieć towarzyszkę zabaw, czy też Polana potrzebowała jej w jakimś innym celu — tak czy owak, natychmiast pokochała to miejsce. Życie Lulu stało się nieustannym tworzeniem i ciągłą zabawą i wkrótce zapomniała, że istnieje coś innego. Gdy wreszcie sobie o tym przypomniała, poczuła, jakby obudziła się ze snu. Znalazła się ponownie w świecie materialnym i nie wiedziała, czy minął dzień, czy może tysiąc lat. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu i radości odkryła, że część jej nowo nabytej mocy ma zastosowanie i w tym świecie, co pozwalało jej sprawiać, że małe przedmioty powiększały się, zmieniać kolory na takie, które bardziej jej odpowiadały, i powodować, że różne istoty ni stąd, ni zowąd zasypiały. Pixa nieustannie bawiło, że jednym ruchem kostura przeistaczała najpotężniejsze zwierzęta w niewielkie, zdumione żaby lub wiewiórki. Pomimo tego wszystkiego zaczęła tęsknić za Polaną. Postanowiła na nią wrócić, ale uświadomiła sobie, że nie pamięta drogi. Pix nie pomagał i twierdził, że również nie pamięta, choć być może po prostu nie śpieszyło mu się tak bardzo. Lulu tak czy inaczej wyruszyła, niczym się nie przejmując. Była pewna, że droga wiodąca z powrotem na Polanę ustawicznie się zmieniała, więc wybór jednej ścieżki był równie dobry, co innej. Po prostu decydowała się na kierunek, który w danej chwili jej się podobał, i nawet nie omijała niebezpieczeństw, jeśli wiązała się z nimi dobra zabawa. Obrana przez nią droga była długa i kręta, a magia, zamęt i niefortunne wypadki miały w zwyczaju wszędzie jej towarzyszyć. W uwolniła grupkę dzieci od nudnej lekcji historii i zaprowadziła je na pobliską łąkę. Jej zabawa doprowadziła do tego, że dzieci zostały na pełen cykl księżyca zmienione w muchomory, a ich zrozpaczeni rodzice i miejscowa policja prowadzili nadaremne poszukiwania. Nie takie były zamiary Lulu, ale zabawa i tak była niczego sobie. Gdy dzieci wreszcie wróciły do domów i opowiedziały wszystkim, co się stało, nikt im nie uwierzył. We , gdy właśnie miało dojść do starcia między dwoma zwaśnionymi plemionami, Lulu pomyślała, że cudownie będzie zamienić broń obu stron w kwiaty, co spowodowało absolutny chaos. Jeszcze później zgubiła się w , bawiąc się radośnie pośród wiecznokwiatów z Qaelin i płatając figle zdumionym akolitom Zakonu Cienia, których powagę uznała za zbyt wielką dla ich własnego dobra. Choć Lulu pragnie wrócić na Polanę, za którą wciąż tęskni, nie opuszcza jej radość, ponieważ każdy dzień to kolejna okazja do przygody i zabawy. Poza tym zdaje sobie sprawę, że gdziekolwiek się udaje, część Polany nosi zawsze w swoim sercu. Stara - Długa Być może w większym stopniu niż jakikolwiek inny Yordle, Lulu maszeruje w rytm własnego bębna. W czasach młodości w spędzała większość czasu, wędrując samotnie po lesie lub bujając w obłokach. Nie była aspołeczna, jednak codzienność Bandle City nie dorównywała żywemu światu jej wyobraźni. Widziała cuda w miejscach, w których większość ludzi nie widzi nic specjalnego. W ten sposób znalazła - duszka, który udawał, że utknął w karmniku. Docenił on wyobraźnię Lulu i wykorzystał tę szansę do zwabienia jej do swojego świata. Sprowadził ją na Polanę, magiczny dom fae, leżącą pośród lasu. Cechy, które w świecie zewnętrznym były stałe, takie jak rozmiary czy kolory, zmieniały się tu równie często i nieprzewidywalnie, jak kierunek wiatru. Lulu czuła się na Polanie jak w domu i została tam z Pixem, gdyż to tajemne miejsce zafascynowało ją. Szybko straciła poczucie czasu. Jej życie na Polanie było wygodne i naturalne. Wraz z Pixem bawiła się w gry fae, w których trzeba było wykorzystywać wyobraźnię... i stała się w nich nadzwyczajnie dobra. Zdziwiła się, kiedy nagle przypomniała sobie o swoim życiu pozostawionym w Bandle City. Przebywanie na Polanie sprawiało, że świat zewnętrzny stawał się odległy i nierealny. Lulu zdecydowała się odwiedzić swój dawny dom i podzielić się swymi odkryciami, lecz kiedy wróciła tam wraz z Pixem zorientowała się, że świat uległ zmianie. Odkryła, że również czas działał na Polanie inaczej i od jej zniknięcia minęły całe wieki. Próbowała odnaleźć wspólny język z mieszkańcami świata zewnętrznego, lecz jej próby przyniosły opłakane skutki. Namówiła wszystkie dzieci do zabawy w chowanego, chwilowo zmieniając je w zwierzęta i kwiatki w celu ubarwienia gry, ale ich rodzicom nie podobały się jej pomysły. Kiedy Yordlowie nalegali, aby opuściła ich krainę, udała się na poszukiwania tętniącego życiem magicznego miejsca, gdzie obdarzeni niespotykanymi talentami byliby nie tylko akceptowani, ale i uwielbiani. Stara Jest bardziej niezależna niż inni bohaterowie League. W czasach młodości w spędzała większość czasu, wędrując samotnie po lesie lub bujając w obłokach. Nie była aspołeczna, jednak codzienność Bandle City nie dorównywała żywemu światu jej wyobraźni. Widziała cuda tam, gdzie inni ich nie zauważają. W ten sposób znalazła Pixa, duszka, który udawał, że utknął w karmniku. Docenił on wyobraźnię Lulu i wykorzystał tę szansę do zwabienia jej do swojego świata. Sprowadził ją na Polanę, magiczny dom fae, leżącą pośród lasu. Cechy, które w świecie zewnętrznym były stałe, takie jak rozmiary czy kolory, zmieniały się tu równie często i nieprzewidywanie, jak kierunek wiatru. Lulu czuła się na Polanie jak w domu i została tu z Pixem, gdyż miejsce to zafascynowało ją. Szybko straciła poczucie czasu. Jej życie na Polanie było wygodne i naturalne. Bawiła się z Pixem, a w grach tych trzeba było wykorzystać wyobraźnię... stawała się w nich coraz lepsza. Zdziwiła się, kiedy nagle przypomniała sobie o swoim życiu w Bandle City. Polana sprawiała, że świat zewnętrzny stawał się odległy i nierealny. Lulu zdecydowała się odwiedzić dom i podzielić się swymi odkryciami, lecz kiedy tu wróciła, zorientowała się, że świat uległ zmianie. Odkryła, że czas także działał na Polanie inaczej i od jej zniknięcia minęły całe wieki. Próbowała odnaleźć wspólny język z mieszkańcami świata zewnętrznego, lecz jej próby przyniosły opłakane skutki. Zaproponowała dzieciom zabawę w chowanego, zmieniając je w zwierzęta i kwiatki, by ubarwić grę, ale rodzicom nie podobały się jej pomysły. Kiedy yordlowie poprosili ją, by opuściła ich krainę, udała się do magicznego miejsca, gdzie jej dar miał być nie tylko akceptowany, ale i doceniany: League of Legends. }} cs:Lulu/Příběh de:Lulu/Hintergrund en:Lulu/Background fr:Lulu/Historique ru:Лулу/Background sk:Lulu/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów